1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medicine/cosmetic cabinet system and more particularly pertains to selectively opening and closing a medicine/cosmetic cabinet system in any of a plurality of ways and selectively re-positioned the system for viewing one's reflection in any of a plurality of ways.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cabinets and mirrors is known in the prior art. More specifically, cabinets and mirrors previously devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not describe a multi-functional, efficient medicine/cosmetic cabinet system that allows selectively opening and closing a medicine/cosmetic cabinet system in any of a plurality of ways and re-positioned the system for selectively viewing one's reflection in any of a plurality of ways.
In this respect, the medicine/cosmetic cabinet system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of selectively opening and closing a medicine/cosmetic cabinet system in any of a plurality of ways and selectively re-positioned the system for viewing one's reflection in any of a plurality of ways.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved medicine/cosmetic cabinet system which can be used for selectively opening and closing a medicine/cosmetic cabinet system in any of a plurality of ways and re-positioned the system for selectively viewing one's reflection in any of a plurality of ways. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.